


Abduction

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is up to no good. Situation normal then!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

Lester had been snatched from the street in broad daily light. Two uniformed officers had hustled him into a standard staff car so quickly and discretely no one took any notice. It was Connor who raised the alarm when Lester didn't return to his flat, although it was Becker's name on the paperwork. The civil police had no leads - Christine had shut their investigation down.

-

It had taken them three days to find him. Wilder's men had been the ones to snatch him at Christine's command. Dragged him into one of the former government nuclear bunkers at Beaconsfield. He'd spent the first two days locked in a small suite of rooms. Three feet of concrete and lead effectively blocked the phone and GPS signals. The third day had brought Captain Wilder and several specialists in foreign uniforms.

The questions had been simple, repetitive and his answers non-informative. He'd ended up simply repeating his staff number, role and name. The 'interrogators' had got increasingly frustrated, and Lester had been hard pushed not to laugh in their faces.

The water was freezing cold, and he bit his tongue trying not to scream. They laughed and threw another two at him, and then started another round of questions, dumping more water on him each time he answered with his staff number.

-

In the end Connor had broken an encryption he shouldn't have been able to, and found the live feeds Christine was watching. Lorraine recognised the bunker, and they had quietly put together an enhanced team to raid the bunker - no longer offically used, and not quite as impenetrable as it should be.

Becker was leading the team, augmented by several friends who owed him favours to try and rescue Lester.

-

Connor squirmed, a spike of arousal chasing horror up his spine. He was watching three screens - a split with the SF teams head cams, the feed he'd hijacked from Christine, and the bunker's own cameras. The camera trained on Lester showed him half naked, stripped to the waist, shivering and naked.

-

The crack of a whip dragged Connor's attention away from his discreet hacking of Christine's files. He watched Lester flinched at the contact between rawhide and flesh, and the beads of blood raised. He whimpered where Lester refused to and was more than a little sickened by the arousal that seeped through his system.

He shook himself like a dog, and returned his attention to the files.

-

The cracks continued and the scream torn from Lester's throat jerked Connor's attention back to that feed. His back was a mess of bloodied stripes, and his head had dropped. Connor took a deep breath and switched to Becker's private channel.

"Hotel Two-Zero Alpha. Please tell me you're in position."

"Zero. We're in the school and about to make entry. How many Echos do you have eyes on?"

"Alpha, three in the main room. One is with the Boss in seven. He needs a medic."

"Zero, we're going in. In 3, 2, 1 ... go, go, go!" Becker left his mike open, and Connor squirmed in his seat.

Everything slowed down. The head cam feeds spiked in and out as they moved through the bunker. He heard suppressed pistol shots and saw flash bangs detonate.

Another scream dragged his eyes back to the feed from Christine's camera, and he hated the surge of arousal. Lester had been turned, and two welts were beginning to rise on his chest.

-

Becker's eyes narrowed even as his adrenaline and arousal peaked. He double-tapped his shot and then repeated his action, watching with satisfaction as his former instructor dropped dead.

Connor cut Christine's link to the feed as Wilder dropped, before Becker and Ditzy stepped forward into the camera's sightline and began to treat Lester. They blocked his view, and then they had Lester on his feet and heading out of the bunker.

-

"Mild hypothermia, and the arse had some skill with that whip. I think we can keep the Boss out of hospital, but he'll hurt for at least a few days." Ditzy's evaluation was quick and thorough, and as gentle as he could manage. A low moan heralded Lester's return to consciousness, and Becker crouched by his head.

"Hospital or the ARC, sir?" Lester's eyes were slightly blown, and he recognized that expression. He was riding endorphins.

"The ARC, Captain." Ditzy was working to clean the welts, and Lester hissed in pain.

-

Connor slumped in relief, and finished the last section of his coding, freezing everything of Christine's he'd tracked down. Now he just needed to see Lester alive.


End file.
